Set Me Free
by TinaLynne
Summary: story takes place through a series of post-ep fics...{SpeedCalleigh}
1. The Ugly Truth

Set Me Free 1/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: J/C, S/C  
  
Spoilers: Season 2  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS and I don't own any of them unfortunately...  
  
A/N/Dedication: I'm inspired by Yana to start a post-fic series of my own. I can't guarantee how long it will be or if I'll post after every episode. Hell, maybe I'll even post more than one per episode ---we'll see how motivated I am...by both feedback and the show, of course!  
  
He was shocked at what he saw as he walked into the parking lot that night. At the same time, he should have seen it coming. Calleigh was a beautiful woman and no doubt longed to be cared for like any other person.   
  
But why John Hagen? He always knew that John had a thing for the blonde-haired ballistics expert but then again, so did half the other guys in their office.   
  
Even Speed had looked into Calleigh's eyes on occasion and felt lost in them. Now he was looking at Calleigh pressed up against the side of her car, involved in a very passionate kiss with Hagen.  
  
If someone had told him that they were together he would have thought they were joking. From what he knew about Hagen, he just didn't seem like Cal's type. She was such an independent woman and Speed couldn't imagine Hagen respecting that quality in her.  
  
Hagen was a nice guy but Speed he could just imagine how the two would clash.  
  
Watching Hagen kiss a trail from Calleigh's lips to her throat and hearing the soft moan it elicited as she leaned her head against the car was too much for Speed. He turned around and walked back inside, nearly running into Eric as he walked blindly down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Speed. Who are you running away from?" His friend asked, looking more serious than Speed was used to.  
  
"You don't want to know, believe me." Speed assured him. "Are you okay?" He asked Eric, worried by his friend's downcast eyes and somber expression. Then he remembered.  
  
"How could I be such a poor judge of character? I'm a CSI but it doesn't seem to make my skills of observation any better. What the hell's wrong with me?" Eric asked, looking seriously angry at himself and the world right now.  
  
"Fuck man, give yourself a break. You're not the first guy to be blinded by a blonde-blue eyed beauty." Eric looked him in the eye, nodding his head in reluctant agreement. "Believe me, I know." Speed added hastily.  
  
"She just seemed so perfect, Speed. I mean she dove for treasure, a woman after my own heart." Eric said, somewhat dreamily as he thought about the woman who had stolen his heart, among other things.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes. One of these days you'll meet the right girl, until then, well, it's going to be hits and misses. You'll get a few good fucks along the way too." Speed said, finally getting a smile out of Eric with his crudeness.  
  
"She was great, Speed. I really felt a connection with her and I thought, with this girl, it's going to be different. I was even going to take her out for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Sounds like you could use a beer. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where are you off to, boys?" Calleigh's voice froze Speed in his steps and he turned to see her standing solo, smiling widely at the two of them.  
  
"Hey Cal." Eric said, his glum expression brightening up a bit. "We're going out for drinks? Want to come?"   
  
Speed tensed up at the suggestion, not sure what he could possibly say to her right now. He just couldn't believe she was sleeping with Hagen and didn't know if he'd be able to keep his opinions to himself when he had a few beers in him.   
  
"Umm, I don't know." Calleigh said, looking at Speed pointedly. "Maybe I'll pass." She knew him too well and he was sure his expression spoke volumes.  
  
"Come with us, Calleigh. I mean, unless you've got other plans." Speed said, watching her face for a reaction.  
  
"I'm free as a bird. I'd love to come with you. Let me grab my purse, okay?" They nodded and Eric looked at Speed, as if he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I asked her to come. If I'd thought it was a problem I would never have suggested it. Is something going on with you two?"  
  
"Nothing's going on with us. It's Calleigh. She's fucking John Hagen." Speed spat the last words out and watched as Eric's eyes widened and a surprised smile spread to his lips.  
  
"Go, Calleigh." He said, shaking his head. "I thought that girl was getting some, she's seemed a lot happier lately."  
  
"You think so?" Speed asked him, realizing he was right, while she was as cheerful as ever, she did seem a lot more content as of late. It had just never crossed his mind that she was in a relationship.  
  
"Yeah, I do. She's just been a lot more relaxed and laid-back I think."   
  
Despite her warm and open personality, Calleigh was a very private person. The fact that she'd kept this affair so well hidden hit him full force.  
  
"I guess you're right." Speed said quietly, as Calleigh rejoined them in the hallway. The three of them decided to go to Yana's, a pub that was a five minute walk from CSI.  
  
As they walked, Eric and Calleigh chatted about the case and Eric admitted what a fool he felt like. Calleigh's response was much like Tim's had been and as he listened to her reassure Eric, he wondered if she was similarly blinded by her current situation.  
  
He was just having a hard time erasing the vision of Calleigh in Hagen's arms earlier that evening.   
  
When they were together at Vivian Kensington's trying to retrieve the artifact from the crime scene he never would have suspected she was involved with Hagen.   
  
He had been watching her listen with obedient interest as the woman had bragged about all of the millions she'd invested in her "collection" and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful, lugging the field kit she'd insisted on carrying, with the sun highlighting her golden hair.  
  
Then, when she'd come to his rescue, saving him from saying something he might regret to that woman he'd admired her ability to turn on the charm to get what she wanted.  
  
The woman's snide response to Calleigh was obviously made for his benefit and he'd had to force himself to bite back a comment. He was working after all and didn't want to embarrass Calleigh or himself.  
  
"Thanks for the save, Cal." He'd said to her with a smile, as they walked away from Vivian, the name of Eric's latest fling on a piece of paper Calleigh had carefully put in her pocket.  
  
She'd turned to him and burst out laughing. It was contagious and before he knew it he was laughing with her.  
  
"What's so funny?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"You're just so adorable." She told him, as they reached the Hummer. He flashed her a puzzled look, causing her to laugh again.  
  
"Under different circumstances I would have loved to see you tell her off some more but we needed something from her so I knew we'd have to make nice to get her to cooperate a bit." She said after she calmed down. Her eyes were sparkling and Tim knew she was right.  
  
"Yeah, she was such a bitch and I admire you for being able to handle her the way you did. I'd rather eat shit than be nice to her." Speed told her, knowing he didn't have to mince words around Calleigh.  
  
She snorted and shook her head at him, taking the keys to the Hummer out of his hand.  
  
"Don't hold back on my account." She said, putting her gear in the back and climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
"I guess this means you're driving." Tim said, stating the obvious as he walked around to the passenger side. Calleigh smirked at him as he got in. She pulled off her blazer, revealing a nasty-looking bruise on her shoulder.  
  
"Christ, Cal! Where did you get that bruise?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't hear about it earlier." Calleigh said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"No. Why would I have?" Speed answered, wondering what he'd missed.  
  
"Never mind. I was trying to match a spear-gun to the spear from the crime-scene and one of them bit back pretty good. It's okay."  
  
"Goes with the job, I guess." Speed responded, knowing that Calleigh didn't want to be coddled. She'd ask for help if she ever needed it.  
  
"I wish everyone could just understand that." Calleigh said quietly, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
Speed had let it end there, feeling like this was somehow a sore subject for Calleigh. At the time he hadn't known what the problem was but now he wondered if Hagen had something to do with it.  
  
A guy like Hagen wouldn't know when to back off so it wouldn't be long before someone as strong as Calleigh would begin to feel smothered by him.  
  
As much as it hurt him to know that Calleigh was probably spending most of her nights in Hagen's arms, he didn't see how it could last. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part but something told him that eventually this thing with Hagen, whatever it was, would come to an end.   
  
In the meantime he would do his best to be a friend to her and be there if she needed him. If it meant not sharing his opinions on her relationship with John Hagen then so be it. He would suffer in silence, waiting for it to end.   
  
TBC... 


	2. Happy?

Set Me Free 2/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: J/C, S/C  
  
Spoilers: Season 2  
  
A/N: Hopefully this will be pleasing to those of you who are J/C shippers but rest assured I remain a S/C shipper to the core.  
  
Dedication: Yana, this part is for you....  
  
She wasn't sure if it was love. All she knew was that when she was with him, in his arms, she knew that she was the center of someone's world. At least for a little while.   
  
John was a good man, there was no arguing with that. He had tried for a long time to break down her wall and finally the wall had crumbled.   
  
She had resisted him for a long time, being somewhat irritated by him but attracted at the same time. There was something very appealing about his tall, broad form and when he asked her to dinner one night after an especially grueling day she had accepted, too tired to put up a fight.  
  
Instead of wishing the night would go by faster, Calleigh found herself feeling so relaxed and comfortable in his presence. When he invited her into his apartment for a drink she had gone, knowing she might regret it later but her mood had been so light and she hadn't wanted things to end.   
  
Now it had been going on for months. No one knew except the two of them and for some reason, Calleigh wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want her relationship with John Hagen to be the hot topic of conversation at work.   
  
She was a professional and took her job very seriously. That was part of it. He said he understood but lately he'd been hovering around her more and the comment he'd made to Horatio about her injury had made her livid.  
  
It was like John didn't realize that Horatio was her boss and mentioning an injury, small or not, made her feel undermined. It took some of her control away and Calleigh hadn't liked the feeling of that.  
  
It also made her feel like he really didn't know her at all and when she had called him on it he'd acted like it was no big deal. She hadn't made her feelings a secret though and she was pretty sure he understood why she was upset.  
  
She had worked hard to get where she was and had gained the respect of her co-workers and associates, including Horatio Caine. Treating her as more of an equal than an employee was a quality she truly admired in Horatio.  
  
The look of concern in his eyes when he'd asked about her bruise had been so unnecessary and she didn't want Horatio to think she was hiding something from him. If it had been worthy of discussion she certainly would have brought it up...instead, her boyfriend had taken it upon himself to bring it up for her.  
  
"Earth to Calleigh." Eric smiled at her and she smiled back. "Where were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Calleigh looked from Speed to Eric, wondering what she'd missed. The two of them had been deep in conversation minutes earlier, debating whether or not Eric should approach a cute girl he'd spotted in the pub.  
  
Apparently their focus of attention had changed and she found herself in the spotlight.  
  
"You seem really distracted Calleigh. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Eric asked her teasingly, while Speed waited for her answer with a stone-faced expression.  
  
"No, no there isn't." She insisted, wondering if the two of them knew something that they weren't telling her. Asking them would put more pressure on her to give up some information and she just wasn't ready for that yet. She wondered why that was but was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Hey, Speed! Eric! How are you guys? It's been awhile since you've been in. I was afraid maybe you'd been cheating on me..." A flirty female voice exclaimed and they looked up to see Yana, the sexy blonde proprietor appear beside their table.   
  
She laid a well-manicured hand on Speed's shoulder and Calleigh felt herself bristle as she saw the smile he gave Yana. Feeling silly, since she was in no position to be jealous, Calleigh greeted Yana, who hadn't even looked in her direction since approaching their table.  
  
"Oh, Calleigh. Hello." Yana said, flashing her pearly whites at Calleigh before turning her attention back to Speed. Eric rolled his eyes at Calleigh and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry to ditch you but I'm gonna go for it. Wish me luck." He grinned at her and looked over at the woman he'd been eyeing earlier. She was sitting at the bar with two of her friends and cast a glance in Eric's direction.  
  
"Something tells me that you have nothing to worry about, Eric. Look, I'm probably going to head out soon..." She nodded her head on the direction of Speed and Yana, who were engrossed in conversation. Speed said something Calleigh couldn't hear and Yana let out a giggle that made Calleigh's stomach turn.  
  
"Are you sure? I could stick around, Calleigh." Eric said, and her heart felt good, knowing what a great friend he was.  
  
"No way! Have a good time, just be careful okay?"  
  
"Always. Besides, I'm just looking for some conversation tonight---I've learned my lesson when it comes to moving too fast." Calleigh gave his arm a squeeze and smiled as the blonde woman's face took on a look of pleasant surprise as Eric approached.   
  
"Hey you two." Calleigh said loudly, getting the attention of both Yana and Speed. Yana looked a little irritated, but didn't remove the hand she'd placed on his arm.  
  
"What is it, Calleigh?" Speed questioned, and Calleigh could tell by the unfocussed look in his eyes that he'd had more to drink than she realized.  
  
"It's getting late and I'm going to catch a cab home, okay?" Speed nodded at her and turned his attention back to Yana.  
  
"See you Cal." He said, not even looking up as she left.  
  
Calleigh felt tears sting her eyes as she left the pub. Stealing a glance behind her she saw Yana lean over and kiss Speed on the lips. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and Calleigh turned away, not wanting to see anymore.  
  
He had been acting so strange all night, almost cold and that was so unlike him. Part of what she loved about Speed was how easygoing he was and he hadn't been that way tonight.  
  
His friendship was so important to her, that was part of the reason why she'd never acted on any other feelings she had for him. Instead, she kept them buried deep inside. Now that she was with John, the feelings she had for Speed had cooled down a bit.   
  
The way he had been this evening had been the complete opposite of his demeanor when they had been working together this afternoon. She wondered what had happened to change his mood and hoped that he would let her know if something was bothering him.  
  
Calleigh tried not to think about him as she took a cab home. Just because he had been kissing that woman didn't mean that anything would happen between them. She felt guilty for thinking that way since she had John. Speed deserved to be happy too, no matter who it was he found it with.  
  
She unlocked the door to her apartment and smiled as she saw the soft light filtering out of her bedroom. She didn't feel like being alone tonight so she took comfort in the fact that there was someone waiting in the bedroom for her.  
  
Hanging her keys on the hook by the door and slipping out of her heels and coat, Calleigh padded down the hallway to her bedroom, eager to bask in the feelings of safety and contentedness she felt in John's arms.  
  
Maybe someday it would grow to be something more but right now it was all she wanted.  
  
TBC... 


	3. This One's for the Girls

Set Me Free  
  
See Part 1 for disclaimers, etc.  
  
It was getting late but she was sitting at a table in the staff lounge, hard at work as always.  
  
He slowly approached the blonde ballistics expert, hoping to smooth things over with her, if there was anything to smooth over. In all his experience with women he still couldn't read them to save his life.   
  
She had been pretty cold toward him earlier and he wasn't sure if it was because she was upset over the case or if she was truly pissed at him. Whatever the reason, she hadn't been herself when they were alone earlier.  
  
Calleigh was a great friend to him and all he knew was that if she were mad at him, he'd have to find a way to make it up to her.  
  
"Hey, Calleigh. Great work on the case."  
  
"Thanks. We all worked really hard." She said, without looking up from the report she was writing. He decided not to beat around the bush.   
  
"Look, I owe you big time. You saved my butt earlier and if you hadn't stepped in and covered I don't know what would have happened to that woman." He was genuine and she finally managed a smile and looked up at him.  
  
"Where were you really? I don't mind covering now and then but lately..." Calleigh broke off, he knew as well as she did that he had been slacking lately, big time.  
  
"It's the worst excuse ever Calleigh and you probably don't want to know." Eric said, not sure if he was ready to tell her the truth. He hadn't even told his best friend. He just didn't want to jinx anything this time.  
  
"Try me." She said, looking at him with clear blue eyes. "I know you're telling me a crock of shit when you blame it on traffic so since I'm covering your ass why don't you just tell me what's going on."  
  
Eric shrugged, looking at her guiltily. As much as he loved Calleigh, she scared him sometimes. She knew him a little too well.  
  
"Who is she?" Calleigh asked quietly, smiling at him.  
  
"You know that girl I met at Yana's that night?"  
  
"So you did go home with her!" Calleigh half-shrieked at him. She wasn't surprised, she had just hoped she'd been wrong about that night. She was pretty sure Speed had slept with the proprietress herself, though that was just a hunch with no proof to back it up.  
  
"No, actually, I didn't" Eric insisted. "I told you, I've learned my lesson. No more one-night stands."  
  
"But you're sleeping with her now." Calleigh stated bluntly, knowing from the expression on his face that what she said was true.  
  
"She's awesome, Calleigh. Smart, beautiful. Jackie's actually in school right now, studying to be an architect. You should see some of her work."  
  
"I'm sure it's great." She smiled at her friend, glad to see him so happy with this girl. "I'm so excited for you Eric, but you've got to stop calling in sick and coming in late. Speed and I are both feeling the pressure and we don't mind covering sometimes but---"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I'll work on it for sure." Eric interrupted. "Just remember, I'll return the favor anytime you and your boyfriend want to spend the morning sleeping in together..."  
  
Calleigh instantly reddened at his comment and it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"What boyfriend?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Oh come on, I know you're seeing someone. You just haven't spilled yet."  
  
"Maybe I am seeing someone." Calleigh said cryptically, looking back at her report and pretending to skim over what she'd written. "Maybe I'm not." She smirked at him and started writing again.  
  
"You're tough, Calleigh but you'll tell eventually. Is it someone we work with?"  
  
"Drop it Delko, I'm not gonna tell you!" Calleigh yelled at him but she was smiling as she did.  
  
"Not gonna tell what?" Both of them turned to see Speed standing there, looking at Calleigh questioningly.  
  
"It's nothing." Calleigh said to him with a small smile. Speed was the last person she wanted to know about her and John. Just imagining the three of them working a scene after Speed found out about them made her want to squirm.   
  
The tension in that room would be palpable.   
  
Things with Speed were back to normal now. Whatever had been bothering him that night at Yana's seemed to have blown over and neither of them had brought it up since.  
  
"I was just giving her a hard time about the fact that she never goes home. You really should, Calleigh." Eric said, giving her a smile. He knew that Speed was well aware of who Calleigh's boyfriend was and really didn't want to get in the middle of a discussion about it.  
  
Calleigh would be less than thrilled if she found out they both knew. Obviously she wasn't ready to share it with anyone. He couldn't help but think that didn't really bode well for John Hagen.   
  
She wasn't even comfortable enough to tell her best friends what was going on. Could she really have a future with him? Delko didn't think so he wasn't exactly Dr. Phil so what did he really know?   
  
It just seemed to him Calleigh should be more excited about the fact that she was in a relationship that had been going on for awhile now.  
  
He hadn't been dating Jackie for long but he'd already told Calleigh and he was bursting at the seams to tell everyone he knew. It's just that his track record with women wasn't exactly stellar and he wanted to give this one some time before he got too invested.   
  
When he thought about holding her in his arms and how her small body fit so well against his---there was no way he could resist her and he hoped this would last. It wasn't all sex this time either, they would talk for hours.  
  
"Delko's right, Cal. We should all get out of here. It's been a bloody long day."  
  
It truly had been. Her head was pounding and she needed sleep.  
  
Still, Calleigh wasn't eager to go home to an empty bed. The one night when she truly needed a distraction, John was working overtime and wouldn't be coming over. She was afraid that when she closed her eyes tonight she would see the face of that woman, her body covered in maggots.   
  
What happened to her had been truly awful. Being raped was every woman's worst nightmare and this poor woman had been victimized in the worst possible way. She was so strong though, cheating death a second time.  
  
Being raped would be bad enough but to be brutalized like that. It was unimaginable. Calleigh closed her eyes, massaging her temples, willing her headache to ease up.  
  
"You okay, Calleigh?" Speed came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She felt the warmth from his hand flow through her body. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm alright. I've just got a headache and I really do need to go home." Calleigh stood up, knowing her work could wait until tomorrow.  
  
"I'll walk you out, I'm heading out too." Speed said, eyeing her with disguised concern as she grabbed her purse. She was still seeing Hagen, he could tell by the way he looked at her and he had seen Calleigh beaming in Hagen's presence.   
  
Yet, she still wasn't acting like a woman in love. There was something off about this relationship and while Speed knew he was definitely biased on the subject, he didn't think they would last.  
  
From what he could see, Hagen was hovering over Calleigh and there was only so much of that the southern belle would take before she cut the guy loose. Speed knew Calleigh well enough to see that, obviously John Hagen didn't.   
  
That could work out in Speed's favor in the end.  
  
"You coming, Eric?" Calleigh asked Delko as she stopped in the doorway, Speed behind her.  
  
"I've got some catching up to do...but I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, bright and early, I promise."  
  
Speed had figured that Eric and Calleigh had discussed the fact that she'd had to cover him again and his suspicions were confirmed at that comment.  
  
He knew Eric had met a woman that night they were at Yana's and obviously things had progressed. It was the only explanation behind his recent behavior but it really wasn't anything new for Eric.  
  
Not that he would ever begrudge his friend's happiness but he had a hard time getting excited about another girl in Eric's life. He got a little sick of, along with Calleigh, having to pick up the pieces when he didn't show up at work.  
  
Maybe things would change this time.  
  
"Night man." Speed said to him and Calleigh smiled as they headed outside. Speed gave her a quick glance as they walked side-by-side. Her personality was definitely more subdued tonight and he wondered why. Was it her headache, her relationship with John, stress from the case or a combination of all three?  
  
Speed wished he could be Calleigh's confidante, her sounding board but he knew that she would never tell him what was going on.   
  
"Feel better, Calleigh." Speed said, as she unlocked her car. She smiled at him and he was sure he saw tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"I will, Tim. I'm going to go home, make myself some tea and then go to bed with a good book. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Night."  
  
TBC... 


	4. Hidden Connection

Set Me Free  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Looking up from her position in the corner of the room that was their latest crime scene, Calleigh watched Speed comb the carpet nearby for hair and fibers. He was focussing on his task and took no notice of her gaze.  
  
His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she lingered for a moment longer, feeling a certain ache in her chest as her eyes brushed over his full lips and the stubble that always made him all the more attractive to her.   
  
She turned back to the bloodstained wall she was dusting for fingerprints and silently cursed at herself for thinking about another man this way. John was in the very next room, talking to the mother of the victim who had been found in this room only a couple of hours ago.  
  
Then she remembered the way John had let his eyes skate over the body of the grieving mother and felt her guilt subside. She had always been aware of the admiring glances he'd thrown her way but lately she'd been noticing he did the same thing with most women.  
  
It was subtle and he probably wasn't even conscious of the fact that he did it but she noticed it all the same.  
  
She didn't want to overreact about it but the fact was that it bothered her that the man she was involved with apparently didn't see anything wrong with ogling other women in her presence.   
  
She couldn't help but wonder if she deserved better. Her eyes wandered to Speed again and found herself meeting the gaze that was already fixed on her.  
  
"How's it going?" He asked her with a grin. "I hope you're having more luck than I am. I'm mostly coming up with pet hair, so unless the killer was four-legged..."  
  
Calleigh smiled back and was about to respond when the ringing of Speed's cell phone interrupted her.  
  
"Speed." She watched his expression as he listened to the caller and wondered if it was Horatio. They were expecting him to call and check in about the case.  
  
"Hey, I was hoping you would call. Are we still on for tonight?" Realizing it was a personal call Calleigh busied herself, trying her best not to listen.  
  
There wasn't much else she could do though, since she was in the same room. It didn't take long for her to figure out that the caller was a woman and from the tone of Speed's voice as he spoke, it was someone he really cared about. Speed kept the conversation short and Calleigh's heart fell as she listened to him end the call.  
  
"I'll see you at seven. Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too. Bye Yana." Speed turned off his phone just as John reentered the room.  
  
"How's the mother doing?" Calleigh asked him, as he came to stand beside her. She put a smile on her face, determined not to let the fact that Speed was involved with someone get her down.   
  
She wanted him to be happy, she would never begrudge him that.  
  
"She's doing okay, considering." John replied, "I'm certain she had nothing to do with this though. She's got a solid alibi." He placed a hand on her back, softly tracing the outline of her bra through her blouse.  
  
The sensation felt good and sent involuntary shivers up Calleigh's spine but she put a hand over his, pushing him away. She stood up, glad for the fact she was wearing heels today.  
  
Sometimes he had a way of making her feel quite small and insignificant, brushing off her worries about keeping things professional at work. She kept saying no yet he kept trying to cross the line in small ways.   
  
"This isn't the time." She whispered softly, shaking her head at him. He smiled at her and she wondered if she would ever get through to him.  
  
He had told her the other night that she drove him crazy and he just couldn't keep his hands off her. All she had to do was look at him.  
  
So, in essence, he was blaming his lack of control on her. At least, that's what Calleigh got out of the conversation. Right now, John looked like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked kind of adorable but at the same time it made Calleigh want to slap him.  
  
"I know, I know." John said softly. "Not at work."  
  
Calleigh glanced over his shoulder at Speed and saw he was watching them with interest.  
  
"Found something?" She asked him, none too appreciative of her captive audience.  
  
"Actually, yeah. I've definitely got some human hair and some of them have roots. We may have hit paydirt here." If Speed had seen John touch her he certainly wasn't letting on.   
  
"There was a struggle so hopefully the victim managed to pull out a few of the killer's hairs as she was attacked." Calleigh commented thoughtfully.  
  
"And in doing so, she may have helped us catch her killer." Speed added. Hagen looked from one to the other, realizing this wasn't the first time he'd witnessed the two of them finish each other's thoughts.  
  
Neither of them seemed to be aware of it though, or the connection they obviously shared. It used to make Hagen jealous until he realized that their relationship was strictly platonic.   
  
Before he and Calleigh had begun their relationship he had always assumed that she and Speed were sleeping together.  
  
It had been a mixture of relief and surprise when he had realized he was mistaken about them. Still, while he was in Calleigh's bed, part of him had a feeling that he was not the one in her heart.  
  
"So, are you almost finished Calleigh? I can give you a ride back." Hagen asked her, doing his best to look casual. Speed saw right through him, sure that Hagen just wanted to steal a moment or two alone with Calleigh.  
  
Not that Speed could blame him. If he were in Hagen's position he would probably feel the same way.   
  
But if he were ever lucky enough to be with Calleigh hopefully she wouldn't fight so hard to keep their relationship such a secret the way she was with Hagen.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to be at it for awhile longer." Calleigh answered. "I'll catch a ride back with Speed." Hagen looked a bit disappointed but didn't push her.   
  
"Okay. I'll check in with you later then. Hopefully you'll have something for me." He looked Calleigh in the eyes as he said this and Speed just barely held back a snort, wondering if the guy knew just how transparent he was.  
  
He left the room and Calleigh went back to work as Speed started gathering up the evidence he'd bagged and labeled. As much as he wanted to ask Calleigh what was going on with Hagen he didn't want to pry.  
  
They'd been friends for years now and he knew that if she wanted to tell him that she would.   
  
Besides, he was keeping his own relationship a secret from Calleigh. It wasn't like he was ashamed but he really didn't know where things were going yet and he also knew that Calleigh wouldn't approve of his choice in women.   
  
Much like Calleigh, Yana was beautiful, smart and funny but they had never gotten along. Neither woman had ever made a secret of her dislike for the other. They tolerated each other but they had never made an effort to become friends.  
  
Women. Speed would never understand the intricacies of their relationships with each other.   
  
Delko had joked to Speed once as he watched them that it was hard for two women to get along when they both wanted the same man. He had brushed off that comment at the time but now he wondered if it were true somehow.  
  
Calleigh had looked incredibly hurt the other night when he had practically ignored her, focussing all his attentions on Yana. As for Yana, she did little to disguise the way she felt about Calleigh. She was borderline rude that night yet Speed had still been haunted by the image of Calleigh and John so he had let it slide.   
  
Now he wondered what he was getting himself into. Was he getting involved with another woman to spite Calleigh and distract himself from the thought of Calleigh screwing John Hagen?  
  
It didn't make a lot of sense, considering he and Calleigh had never even kissed. What difference should it make to him who she sleeps with? It's not like he'd ever made a move to change their relationship.  
  
Speed finished packing up his kit and wordlessly approached Calleigh, who was photographing the blood splatter on the wall, capturing every angle.  
  
She didn't hear him come up behind her and suddenly turned around, bumping into him and nearly losing her grip on the camera.   
  
Speed put his hands over hers, smiling at her.  
  
"That was close." She said, relieved that the camera wasn't lying broken on the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to sneak up on you, Calleigh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I just wasn't paying attention to what I'm doing."  
  
"Are you okay?" Speed's chocolate brown eyes gazed at her with concern and Calleigh realized that his hands still hadn't left hers. She wanted to tell him she wasn't fine and that she was lonely.   
  
Even though she was in a relationship with a man who was hovering over her every chance he got.   
  
It wasn't the kind of love she sought but she knew she couldn't verbalize it, not to John and definitely not to Tim. Saying it out loud could lead to more than she bargained for.   
  
"I'm fine." Calleigh insisted, gently pulling away from him, feeling heat rise to her cheeks when she realized how it might have looked if someone had walked in just now.  
  
"I'm ready to go, actually."  
  
For a moment there, as she'd looked into his eyes, Speed thought that maybe Calleigh would tell him what was on her mind. Then, suddenly, the spell had been broken and she had pulled away.  
  
Both physically and emotionally keeping her distance from him once again.  
  
Speed wished he could ask her out for dinner, spend some time with her one on one. But Yana would be waiting for him when he got off work and he definitely didn't want to piss her off by bailing at the last moment.   
  
She may not be Calleigh but she deserved better than that.  
  
"So, you've got a hot date tonight?" Calleigh asked him, almost as though she were reading his thoughts. "I didn't mean to overhear, but, you know..." She looked apologetic but curious to hear his answer.  
  
"I wouldn't call it a hot date but I do have dinner plans with Yana, yes."  
  
Calleigh nodded and he tried to read her expression. She gave him a genuine, almost sad smile before commenting.  
  
"Yana's a good person. We may not always get along but I think she could be a good match for you."  
  
That surprised Tim, but then again, Calleigh was nothing if not diplomatic. She was also pretty good at hiding her feelings.  
  
"Thanks Cal. We're having a good time."  
  
"That's good. God knows we all deserve that."  
  
Calleigh led the way out of the house and Speed wondered if she would ever be ready to tell him about her relationship with John.   
  
This would have been the perfect opportunity but she wasn't giving anything away.   
  
As they got into the Hummer she deftly steered the conversation into safer territory, discussing their case and leaving the topic of personal lives far behind.  
  
Speed willingly let her change the subject, allowing himself to forget for the moment about Hagen, Yana and any other distractions that kept creeping into his brain.  
  
Instead, he listened to the voice he knew so well, meeting those blue eyes every few moments, forgetting the turmoil that was raging inside of him, and that she was the main cause behind its existence.  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Stolen Moment

A/N: I'm so in the mood for some Speed/Calleigh action that I decided to write in a little missing scene fic for my next chapter. This scene may or may not be believable to some of you but since it's my fic and this is what I wish would happen on the show I'm making it happen here!  
  
He tried not to look at her as they watched the tape. The close proximity of her body to his was driving him crazy as he watched the couple onscreen. Lucky for him they were in a room with glass walls, not to mention the fact that several of their colleagues had heard about what they were doing and couldn't resist trying to sneak a peak.  
  
The tape was incredibly erotic and watching it with her was almost painful for him. He wanted to reach over, run his hand over her thigh, pull her into his arms and feel her body and lips against his own.  
  
He did pretty well though, turning away from time to time and just trying to focus on the outside sounds rather than the moaning coming from the small television set.  
  
Then there was Calleigh's comment about yoga and he couldn't help but wonder if her observation came from personal experience. The fact that John Hagen likely knew the answer to that while he could only imagine kind of pissed him off.  
  
Calleigh took the whole thing in stride, though she was blushing as they walked outside together and Tim thought she looked truly ravishing. She smirked at him as they climbed into the Hummer.  
  
"What?" He asked her, thinking she looked a bit embarrassed as she looked at him.  
  
"Nothing." Calleigh looked out the window as Speed drove out of the parking lot. "It's just that I can't believe some of the stuff we do at work. I mean, how many people sit around watching stuff like that and getting paid for it?" She laughed and Speed nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, well. We're just lucky I guess."  
  
They chatted about the case most of the way there but Speed couldn't get that one nagging question to leave him be.  
  
He parked the Hummer on the side of the road near the video couple's home and looked over at her, narrowing his eyes and trying to work up the nerve to ask her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked him with raised eyebrows, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.  
  
"So are you into yoga or something Calleigh?" Calleigh laughed out loud at his question and Speed smiled suggestively at her.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. Your comment got me more than a little curious."  
  
"I'm definitely into yoga." Calleigh said, the laughter gone from her expression. Speed couldn't read her right now, she didn't look upset but there was something in her eyes he'd never seen before.  
  
"You should give it a try sometime, Tim."  
  
"Exactly how flexible are you from yoga?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned closer to him as she said it, her body inches away from him.   
  
His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and before he realized what he was doing he had pulled her into his lap and he was kissing her lips hungrily.  
  
To his surprise she was kissing him back with equal passion.  
  
The kiss was like no other, it was like all of those cliched lines he'd ever heard about finding your soul mate. It was like coming home and Tim didn't ever want it to end.  
  
Calleigh's mind was a fog, she felt like she was having a wonderful dream she never wanted to wake up from. Speed broke away from her lips to kiss a trail down to her neck. She moaned as he nibbled and licked her clavicle---forgetting for a moment where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.   
  
Reality dawned on her as his kisses went lower and his tongue reached the top of her cleavage. It felt so good but she couldn't do this.  
  
"Please stop, Tim." She cupped his face in her hands and he rose up to face her.  
  
"Holy shit, Calleigh. I can't believe we did this." Tim looked as stunned as she felt.  
  
"I know. We just can't do this. Especially now." Tim considered the meaning behind that last sentence as Calleigh moved back over to her side of the vehicle.  
  
They were both involved with other people now and they were also supposed to be working right now. The Hummer was parked so close to the scene of the kidnapping that anyone could have walked by and seen the two of them.  
  
"I know, Calleigh. I don't know what came over me. Sorry."  
  
"No, Tim. Don't be sorry. We'll just blame it on the tape, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Speed agreed, as they both disembarked from the vehicle. He knew it was a lame excuse but he also knew he couldn't admit that for him, the reason was a lot more meaningful than being turned on by a video.  
  
"Calleigh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't we ever do that before? I mean, when we were both single." He was thinking of the new woman in his life.   
  
They weren't in a serious relationship by any means but she certainly wouldn't be happy to know that he was kissing someone else when she thought she was the only one in his thoughts.  
  
He was leading her on and felt like a complete ass.  
  
The truth was, he wouldn't take back the kiss he had just shared with Calleigh for anything. He wondered if she was thinking of John and if he was the reason she'd pulled away.  
  
"I don't know, Tim." She said, looking at him through the sunglasses she'd pulled back on. "Like I said, we'll blame it on the tape. No regrets. I mean, porn is an aphrodisiac, everyone knows that." She smiled coyly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
She had enjoyed the stolen moment just as much as he had but she felt guilty beyond words for giving into the feelings she'd kept a handle on for so long.  
  
The most amazing thing for her had been the passion she'd felt coming from Speed when they'd kissed. She'd never experienced that before and it made her realize something else that was missing in her relationship with John.  
  
Sex with him was always satisfying but the passion she'd felt from simply kissing Speed had been ten times more powerful than anything she'd ever felt with John. That thought made her a bit sad but she brushed it aside.  
  
Now just wasn't the time to be thinking about the lack of passion in her love life. Her encounter with Speed had just been a slip-up, the result of two consenting adults who were already attracted to each other being overly stimulated by an erotic video.   
  
Calleigh refused to admit that it was anything more than that.  
  
"You're right. Let's just pretend it never happened and move on, okay?"   
  
"You got it." They switched gears, having quickly found the pothole that the car on the tape must have bottomed out on.  
  
There was a kidnapper and possible murderer of young girls out there and catching him was a lot more important than the possible consequences of making out in the company vehicle.  
  
They hadn't been caught though, and Calleigh knew that what had happened could never happen again so she had nothing to worry about.  
  
Of course, thinking that way didn't make the knowledge that she'd never be able to feel Tim's soft lips against hers again any easier.  
  
But this is the way things were supposed to be and she would have to live with that.  
  
Tim Speedle was just not hers to have....  
  
TBC... 


	6. Addicted

Set Me Free  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, specifically "The Best Defense"  
  
Looking out the window of her father's fifth floor apartment Calleigh felt a little homesick. While she wouldn't go back for anything, part of her yearned for those years of her childhood when she was innocent to all of the evils in the world.  
  
When the man passed out in drunken slumber was admired by many and respected by all. His daughter being at the top of that list.  
  
Then he had turned to the bottle, changing into the man she knew now. The man her mother had finally turned out of their home until he could clean up his act.  
  
Calleigh had been stunned by that turn of events and couldn't help but wonder why her mother hadn't acted a long time ago. Maybe the teenage lives of Calleigh and her brothers would have been happier if she had.  
  
Shaking her head, Calleigh stepped away from the window and grabbed her purse. There was no point in wondering what might have been. Her life was what it was.  
  
Stealing one last glance at her father Calleigh quietly left the apartment, locking the door behind her with the key her father had given her for "emergencies".   
  
Tears burned in her eyes as she remembered how excited her dad had been when he'd told her he'd been sober for sixty days. She had been so happy for him and realized guiltily that she'd been so preoccupied with her own life lately that she hadn't even noticed the fact that she hadn't been disturbed by any calls to help him home from the bar.  
  
Now she was keenly aware that they were right back where they'd started from and also couldn't ignore the part that John had played in her father's downfall.  
  
She couldn't blame him for what had happened but he had definitely been a catalyst. Challenging her father at every turn, recognizing that he was inexperienced as a public defender and using that to his advantage.   
  
Calleigh put her foot to the gas, speeding out of the parking lot as she thought of the way John had spoken about her father. He'd shown such a lack of respect and Calleigh wondered what she could have been thinking getting involved with him.  
  
Blushing furiously, Calleigh was well aware of why she'd ended up with John. She'd been lonely and he had been there. There was no doubt that he was more than adequate in bed.  
  
It still didn't add up to love though. The way he had spoken to her with such...the first word that came to mind was contempt.  
  
She would have to end it and knew it would have to be soon. He had tried to make up for it by picking up her dad from the bar but it was too little, too late as far as Calleigh was concerned.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks unrestrained and Calleigh didn't even bother to wipe them away. She didn't want to go home. Reaching for her cell phone, she dialed a familiar number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, what're you doing right now? Are you busy?"  
  
"Calleigh, hey." She could hear the smile in his voice and it gave her a sense of comfort to know that she could always count on him to lift her spirits. "I'm not busy at all, just hanging out watching some TV."  
  
"You up for some company?" Calleigh asked in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't mind the intrusion.  
  
"Always. Come on over."   
  
"Thanks Tim. I'll be there soon, I'm actually about five minutes away from you right now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. See you in a few."  
  
"Bye." Calleigh disconnected and tossed the phone onto the seat of her car. The way she was feeling right now she wasn't sure if going to him was the wisest decision but she knew what she needed and was too exhausted to question whether or not she was doing the right thing.  
  
***  
  
Fighting the urge to clean up the clutter around his apartment Speed decided to just leave things as they were. Something in Calleigh's voice told him that she wasn't coming over to inspect his place.   
  
She'd had a rough day, he knew that she and Hagen had clashed over her father's case and also knew that he had tried to interfere with Eric's investigation of the evidence.  
  
From what Eric had told him, Speed was glad that it wasn't his shoulder Hagen had been hovering over because the urge to turn around and slug him would likely have got the better of him.  
  
It was bad enough that he was sleeping with Calleigh but the fact that he was trying to deter someone from doing their job in order to secure his confession infuriated Speed and made him lose that much more respect for John Hagen.  
  
Something in his gut told him that something wasn't right with the guy but he knew that right now it was no more than a hunch, partly fueled by jealousy and that it wouldn't get him anywhere to voice his feelings to anyone.  
  
Speed jumped up as the buzzer to his apartment sounded.  
  
"What're you selling tonight?" He spoke into the intercom.  
  
"I guess that depends on how much money you have..." Calleigh's voice came through with a sexy drawl and Tim pressed the button to let her in.  
  
Less than a minute later there was a knock at the door and he opened it, noticing her bright eyes and the tear-stained cheeks she'd done nothing to cover up.  
  
It belied the cheerfulness he'd heard in her voice moments earlier. Putting an arm around her he gently guided her into his apartment.  
  
"You want something to drink? I've got beer, coffee, water or I could make some iced tea?"   
  
"Actually I'd love some iced tea." Calleigh said in a quiet voice. "Thanks Tim." She smiled at him and he wanted to kill John Hagen.   
  
There was no doubt in his mind that he was the cause of her tears. What else could it be if not him?  
  
"No problem Calleigh. Have a seat." He gestured a chair in the kitchen and Calleigh sat down as he moved around the kitchen grabbing glasses and iced tea mix.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me coming over unannounced. I didn't want to interrupt anything but I just didn't feel like going home."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I wasn't doing anything tonight anyhow. Yana's working and to be honest, I've had enough of the bar scene for awhile."  
  
"How are things going with you two?" Calleigh asked him, more out of politeness than desire to know more about his relationship with Yana.  
  
"Things are going fine. We're taking things slow Calleigh. No commitments. You know how it is." He looked her in the eye as he handed her a glass of iced tea and Calleigh remembered what Eric had said to her about how they all knew about her and Hagen.  
  
If Eric knew there was no way Speed was in the dark. She had been kidding herself when she thought they could keep things a secret and thinking back, she realized Tim had probably known about them for awhile.  
  
But he had still kissed her and for some reason that surprised and pleased her.   
  
"Thank-you." They moved into the living room, Calleigh settling in the rocking chair while Speed planted himself on the couch.  
  
"But with no commitment sometimes comes no respect." She said, sipping the sweet liquid slowly, savoring its flavor.  
  
"Are you speaking from personal experience?" He tried to sound nonchalant but the thought of Hagen disrespecting Calleigh made his blood boil.  
  
"Kind of." Calleigh said, looking away. "You know about Hagen and I right?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah. I've known for quite a while Calleigh." He admitted. She looked slightly uncomfortable and Speed wondered what had happened.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he do something?"  
  
Calleigh smiled at his reaction, a contrast to the caring of Horatio and the good-natured joking of Delko, Speed was on the defensive and ready to come to her side.  
  
"No. He's just pissed off that I gave my dad advice on his case and made it harder for him to run the show."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me, Tim." She looked into his eyes and he felt entranced for a moment, lost in their aquamarine irises. "At least, not physically and not on purpose."  
  
"But something happened. I can tell you're upset Calleigh."  
  
"I guess that much is obvious huh? At the end of the day it all kind of catches up to me sometimes. Today was a bad day."  
  
Tim didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and he ached to reach out to her. But where would that get him?  
  
"Daddy fell off the wagon today. He'd been sober for sixty days Tim. Sixty days and I wanted to believe he would make it, that mom and him would get back together, but..." Calleigh drank some more of her iced tea, and shook her head, forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Calleigh." The words sounded hollow to his ears but Calleigh didn't seem to notice, giving him a grateful smile.   
  
"John found him at the bar tonight and brought him to work so I could take him home. A peace offering so-to-speak."  
  
"So are things okay now, between you and John?" Speed wanted to be diplomatic, despite his feelings about John Hagen. It was Calleigh's life, not his.  
  
"I don't know. I'm angry at him for some of the things he said. I realized today that there really is no future for us and that scares me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to be with someone just for sex." Calleigh put down her glass and got up, pacing the room slowly. "There has to more to it than that. Otherwise what's the point? I mean we could carry on like this forever and still wouldn't get anywhere."  
  
"You're right, Calleigh. I think you need to decide what it is you want. Then go for it."  
  
"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Calleigh said, stopping to stand beside the couch.  
  
Tim reached for her hand and she went to him, sitting next to him with her legs touching his.  
  
"Someone always gets hurt. I just don't want it to be you this time Calleigh."  
  
"You're a good friend Tim." He hadn't let go of her hand and Calleigh was very conscious of that fact and the overwhelming desire she had to kiss him again.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be fair though, to John, who surprisingly enough she still felt some loyalty to, or to Tim, who deserved more than someone who just used him for comfort and then took her leave.  
  
Calleigh cursed her rational side, wanting to throw caution to the wind and let go of all the parts she had to play in her daily life. For a little while she didn't want to be the girlfriend, daughter, employee, ballistics expert and friend. For just one night she wanted to be in love with this man.  
  
She knew as he looked at her that he wanted her too but it just wasn't right.  
  
But while her father was addicted to alcohol she had an addiction of her own to battle. And she had a feeling she would never kick it.  
  
Not that she ever wanted to. 


	7. Just a Movie

Set Me Free 7/?  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, specifically "Hurricane Anthony"  
  
Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
"She's uh, way too cheerful."  
  
Eric grinned at Speed's comment as Calleigh walked away. It was true, Calleigh was kind of like a ray of sunshine most days, and even the recent strife in her relationship with John Hagen hadn't put a damper on her spirits.  
  
He had heard through the grapevine that Calleigh and John had exchanged words the day that she'd found out he'd been trying to interfere with the investigation for her father's case.   
  
That and the fact that Speed had mentioned Calleigh being upset that evening had pretty much clued him in that there was trouble brewing in that relationship.  
  
Frankly, Eric thought that Calleigh deserved a lot better than Hagen, but as long as she was happy he wasn't about to say a word against it. As her friend he would be there to support but never to criticize.  
  
Calleigh had always done the same for him, without question. Although, she had raised her eyebrows when he once revealed a one-night stand he'd had with some random woman.  
  
She had just told him that she wanted him to be happy and couldn't believe that was really all he needed. As always she had managed to express her opinion in a non-judgmental way that made him really think about things.   
  
She had been right. He did want more.  
  
"Yeah she's definitely cheerful but that's part of what makes her Calleigh."   
  
"True enough."  
  
"So what are you up to tonight? Hookin' up with Yana?" Eric stated the latter with a sly grin, as his friend looked up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"Actually, no. She's pretty busy making repairs to the damage the storm caused to the pub. Plus the fact that we're taking a little bit of a break. Yana thinks I'm not giving her enough attention and that I'm involved with someone else on the side."  
  
"I didn't know you two were exclusive."  
  
"Yeah, well. We're not."  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seeing someone else? I think I know the answer already since you haven't mentioned anyone."  
  
"I'm not dating anyone at all. Even Yana was just a casual relationship that didn't seem to be leading anywhere."  
  
"But there is another woman, isn't there?" Eric pressed his friend, even though he figured Speed wouldn't reveal what he already suspected.  
  
"We're not going there, okay?" There was no point asking any more questions because it was apparent that Speed wasn't about to talk. "Besides, why are you interested in my love life, haven't you got one of your own?"  
  
Eric couldn't stop himself from cracking a wide smile as he thought of his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I do and things are still going great. The only thing is that she's really busy, I guess it's kind of the opposite to you and Yana because Jackie's the one who doesn't really have time for me."  
  
"Busy with school?"  
  
"Incredibly."  
  
"So are you going to wait for her?"  
  
"I think so. There's just something about her, man. I never thought I'd feel this way but I think I'd be an idiot to throw it all away just because she can't give me her undivided attention right now. I don't think I'm ready for that yet anyhow."  
  
"She sounds like a good one. So make sure you don't fuck it up, okay?" Speed said smugly.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. It means a lot coming from you." Eric retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously Delko, she sounds cool so I hope it works out for you. Are you going to see her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. And I should actually get going because she's going to be coming over to my place in less than an hour. She's spent the day helping her parents fix up their house. They got hit pretty bad by the storm."  
  
"Well, don't keep her waiting, whatever you do...not that I'm a big expert on relationships or anything."  
  
"Whatever. You're right though, I've gotta go." Eric stood up, tossing the paper he was reading on the table. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
Speed watched his friend walk away, realizing that all he felt for him was happiness. He wasn't at all jealous of what Eric had found.  
  
He wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted.  
  
He hoped that being alone wasn't his fate but right now he didn't feel like he could make a commitment to anyone even if given the opportunity.  
  
The relief he had felt when Yana had cut him loose was proof of that. She was a great girl but she was right, she needed more than he was ready to give.  
  
Until he was with the right woman.  
  
***  
  
Calleigh sat at the bar, slowly nursing a cranberry juice with a shot of vodka. It was weak, which was just what she wanted.   
  
She didn't want to get drunk, only wanted to take the edge off. Work had been great but tiring today but when the day was over she was faced again with the problems in her relationship with John.  
  
Ever since the night that he had found her father at the bar things had been tense between them. Luckily they'd both been very busy with work and now with the after-effects of the hurricane.  
  
The hurricane.  
  
The thoughts that raced through her mind when the hurricane struck were very much an indication of where their relationship was headed.  
  
Her first thought was for her father's safety but then her thoughts had immediately turned to Tim. He had been out on an assignment and Calleigh prayed that he had found shelter from the storm.  
  
She hadn't had to wonder for long because Hagen had called her to make sure she was okay and mentioned that Speed was with him. It struck her then that she hadn't given a thought to John's whereabouts.  
  
It was a moment of clarity that kind of scared her. What was she doing with this man?  
  
"Hey Calleigh." She turned and found herself looking into Tim's eyes.   
  
"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"I didn't plan to come here, was just driving by and thought I'd come in for a drink."  
  
Calleigh silently wondered if he'd seen her jeep sitting in the parking lot but decided not to call him on it. She was happy to see him and wasn't about to question his motives.  
  
"Well, have a seat." She patted the empty barstool next to her and he sat down, ordering a beer from the bartender.  
  
"So it's been kind of a crazy couple days, huh?"  
  
"Definitely." Calleigh replied, taking a sip of her drink. "So everyone knows why I'm drinking alone, but what's your excuse?" She looked at him with a wry smile.  
  
"So are you and Hagen over then?"   
  
"Not entirely. You still didn't answer my question though..."  
  
"I'm not drinking alone, you're here with me." Tim replied cheekily.  
  
"So, that's how you're going to play it. That's fine." Calleigh smiled at him, knowing that it didn't matter what he told her about his relationship with Yana. The fact was that when the two of them were together everyone else became less important and she enjoyed that feeling.  
  
"You have any big plans tonight Calleigh?" He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to be alone with her and hoped that she wouldn't object.  
  
"Not really. Why do you ask?" Her only plan had been to take a nice long bubble bath that she'd been looking forward to all day. Yet the prospect of spending the evening with Tim was too tempting to pass up.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like to come over to my place. We could watch a movie, make some nachos." Calleigh blushed, remembering what had happened the night she'd come to his apartment in tears over John.  
  
"Tim, I don't think that's a good idea. Our lives are already too complicated right now..." She had slipped up once and didn't plan to again, at least not until she had sorted out where she stood with John Hagen.  
  
"Just a movie, Calleigh. I'm just not in the mood to go home alone, are you?" As much as he wanted to be with her he realized that he wanted more than just a fling. Now just wasn't the right time for them and while he'd accepted it he really wanted to hold onto her friendship.  
  
They still had to work together and he didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them. The awkwardness he felt around Hagen was bad enough.  
  
When they'd been in the same shelter during the storm and Hagen had called Calleigh to check in it had been almost painful to listen to the conversation.  
  
He had been fighting the urge to call her himself but knew that it wouldn't have looked good in front of her boyfriend. Relief had flooded over him when he realized that she was okay and he wondered if she'd thought of him as the storm raged on outside.  
  
"No, I'm not." Calleigh admitted, thinking how lonely it could be sometimes to go home to an empty apartment. "Okay. I'll come over, but just for a movie."  
  
"Yeah, just a movie." Tim assured her.  
  
Their eyes met as they both smiled and Calleigh hoped she wasn't making a mistake.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Set Me Free

Set Me Free 8/?  
  
Spoilers: Season 2, specifically "Big Brother"  
  
Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Calleigh sighed as the hot water from the shower flowed down her body. She closed her eyes and smoothed back her wet hair, feeling all of the tension flow from her as the water warmed her skin. There was nothing better than a nice warm shower or bath to help her get into a relaxed state.   
  
Thinking of the girls in the sorority house Calleigh couldn't imagine being in their shoes. And by their own choice too. To choose to have millions watching in moments like this one was inconceivable to Calleigh.  
  
She just couldn't help but think those young women were demeaning themselves. It was one thing to use your body to attract a man but what they were doing was so different. Calleigh took pride in her job and while she didn't mind if there were guys who were turned on by the fact that she carried a badge and a gun, it's not like she did it for them. For those girls, it was their job to flaunt all of their intimate moments in front of a camera.   
  
Right now, one of them was probably taking a shower just like she was and those simple actions were fueling the dreams of horny men all over the world. Having overcome many obstacles in her own life to get where she was now, Calleigh was sure all of those girls could to better for themselves and deserved to try.  
  
As messy as her personal life had become lately, Calleigh knew that she had it pretty good. She hadn't screwed up her life as badly as she could have and she was grateful for that.  
  
Reaching for her shampoo, Calleigh squeezed a small amount onto her hands and worked it through her hair creating a strawberry scented lather. Rinsing it out, she suddenly had an uncanny sensation that she was being watched. Feeling a little foolish but unable to brush her paranoia aside she pulled open the shower curtain, revealing an empty bathroom.   
  
Smiling sheepishly to herself, Calleigh realized that the case must have gotten to her more than she cared to admit. The thought of millions of eyes watching while she showered definitely gave her the creeps.  
  
Stepping back under the stream of water she willed herself to chill out. After all, she was alone in her apartment and perfectly safe. She knew it would just take a little while before she took her privacy for granted again thanks to this case.  
  
Then again, it's not like someone violated those women, they chose to violate themselves instead. All in the name of money.  
  
Even though she knew it was silly to be bothered by the sorority house, it obviously hadn't bothered Eric or Tyler, she couldn't help it. Calleigh shook her head, vowing to think no more of it tonight. The case was over and she didn't need to dwell on things.  
  
Remembering Tim's moodiness earlier in the day Calleigh knew she had more important things to think about.  
  
***  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Calleigh grabbed her fluffy blue bathrobe, wrapping it around herself and reached for a towel to dry her hair.   
  
It had been a long day, what with wrapping up her case and helping Horatio with his brother's. That had been a shock, closure to Ray's murder after so long. But she was glad for Horatio, he had seemed relieved if a little sad.   
  
Re-opening the case must have brought back a lot of memories for him, good and bad. She had left Ballistics to seek out Tim and see if he wanted to have dinner or just go for a drink.   
  
When she had spoken to him that afternoon about the case he had been a little short with her and she wanted to talk to him about it, make sure things were okay with them.  
  
Spotting him in the hallway outside Trace she had been disappointed to find him inattentive and distant. Mumbling an apology and something about dinner plans with a friend he had turned from her and walked away without a backward glance.  
  
Angry tears filled Calleigh's eyes again as she thought of it now but she knew that it served her right. Things had been strange with Tim for the past few weeks and Calleigh knew it was her fault.   
  
She'd led him to believe that she was on her way to being single but weeks later things still weren't resolved between her and John. They hadn't been spending much time together but they hadn't broken up either.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what's on your mind?" Calleigh nearly jumped out of her skin when John's voice sounded behind her. Turning around, she managing a weak smile as her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"John! My God, don't sneak up on me like that." John put his arms around her, pulling her against him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I used my key and when I realized you were in the shower I wanted to let you finish so I waited for you. I thought of joining you but I guess it's a good thing I didn't huh?" John asked, smiling suggestively at her as his hands wandered down her back.  
  
So there really had been someone watching her.  
  
"Can you blame me for being jumpy? I thought I was alone and it's not like you called to tell me you were coming over. I haven't spoken to you in two days." Calleigh said, pulling away from his chest to look him in the eye.  
  
He looked tired, much more stressed than normal and Calleigh couldn't help but feel concern for the normally self-assured man.  
  
"I've been pretty busy Calleigh. As usual, criminals don't rest, not to mention the fact that old ghosts have been hanging around and that doesn't make things any easier." Calleigh wondered what he meant by that. Surely he was elated that Ray's case was solved.   
  
"Horatio asked for my help with Ray's case. Finally someone is paying for his death, you must feel like a weight has lifted off your shoulders."  
  
John pulled away from her, recoiling as though he'd been slapped.  
  
"What the hell it that supposed to mean?" He demanded and Calleigh felt a tiny wave of fear as she looked into his eyes. He looked like he was ready to snap.  
  
"What do you think it means?" She fired back, refusing to be bullied by him. "Ray was your partner, I would've thought you'd be happy that the person responsible is behind bars."  
  
John visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he reached out, gently giving her hands a squeeze.   
  
"I'm sorry for barking at you, Calleigh. I've just been questioned about this case more than enough in the past couple of days, I didn't want to get it from you too. I am glad, really."  
  
"Really? Then why are you so upset John? Did someone accuse you of something?" Calleigh questioned, wondering why he was so defensive.   
  
"No, no. I'm okay, it's just been an emotional ride, rehashing all of the details of Ray's death." John insisted, watching as Calleigh resumed drying her hair. "Enough about me. How have you been? You looked so serious when I walked in."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the silly sorority house we investigated on my last case."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about them." John replied with a smile that quickly disappeared at Calleigh's sharp glance. "I haven't seen them or anything but some of the guys were talking about it."  
  
"Don't tell me you think it's okay, what those girls are doing." Calleigh said to him, walking out of the bathroom, John right behind her.  
  
"I'm not making any judgements on them Calleigh. All they're doing is letting people in on their lives."  
  
"Whatever you say. I really don't want to discuss them anymore, the whole thing really get to me."  
  
"Oh, come on Calleigh." John said, playfully pulling her toward him and reaching for the tie on her robe as he guided her to the bed. "Look at you, you're a beautiful woman working in a sea of men. Tell me that you don't get off on that fact that more than half the guys you work with probably have wet dreams about you every night. Those girls are probably having a great time." Calleigh pushed him away, pulling the robe tighter around her body as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You are such an ass, John. I can't believe you'd say that to me. Whether men look at me or not, it's not the same thing as what those girls are doing."  
  
"I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms but the damage was done. Calleigh struggled out of his grasp and got off the bed, looking at him in disappointment.  
  
"I think you should go." It occurred to her that he really didn't know her very well. If he did, he would never speak to her like that.  
  
"Calleigh, I'm sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her hands, pulling her closer to him. He reached up, brushing his hands against her breasts as he parted her robe, gently kissing her stomach. "I acted like a jerk. Let me make it up to you."  
  
He really did look apologetic but Calleigh wouldn't let him weaken her resolve. She couldn't give herself over to him tonight, if she invited him into her bed he would assume everything was fine when in fact, their relationship was far from it.   
  
"I'm just not in the mood John. I want to be alone, okay?"   
  
"I don't want to go but I can take a hint." John let go of her and stood up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me okay?" He looked at her sadly as he headed to the door.  
  
"Okay." Calleigh replied and sat back down on the bed as he left the room. She sat there until she heard him turn the key in the door and then she stretched out on the bed, wondering if she'd made the right decision telling him to go.  
  
Self-doubt clouded her mind but then she thought of Tim and how being with him made her feel. Sex with John would only have reminded her of what she was missing with Tim. She knew what she needed to do but she was afraid that if she weren't careful she'd end up hurting the two men she cared about and losing both of them by the time the dust settled.  
  
One thing Calleigh knew for certain. It was time she set herself free of John Hagen's grasp.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This is it for Set Me Free as a post-ep series but I may start up another one where this one left off. It's just that I didn't think the John/Calleigh relationship would drag on this long, I figured it would have been resolved by now on the show. I just feel like I'm running out of steam on this one...Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this series so far, your thoughts make my day! 


End file.
